


Bittersweet Relief

by irwin8hemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: (in a good way), Aftercare, Alpha Ashton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ashton literally plows Luke into the mattress, Biting, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kisses, Knotting, M/M, Making Love, Marking, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naked Cuddling, Omega Luke, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Scent Marking, Smut, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwin8hemmings/pseuds/irwin8hemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back on the weeks events, Luke found himself feeling bittersweet.  The bitter, he knew came from a life long let down, but the sweet was right up there with his life long lover.</p>
<p>Or, Luke and Ashton have heat sex; in which Luke goes into an unexpected heat, but Ashton fucks him right through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Luke had already guessed that Ashton would show up later that day, so he wasn't surprised when there was a knock at his door just briefly after dinner.  He had become accustomed to finding his shaggy haired boyfriend leaning against the left pillar outside on his front porch during the times between early and late evening; working against the creeping darkness.  This meant that Ashton's timely visits were in accordance with the pink clouds smeared across an orange sky, no matter the time of year.  Today, Ashton had arrived just after 7:00 pm.

 

* * *

 

"Sweetheart, I can see you falling asleep."  Luke heard a soft voice just by his ear, and felt the accompanying kiss to the top of his hair.  He didn't remember nodding off, only feeling Ashton's soft hands carding through his hair and hearing the boxy drone of the movie that neither of them were truly paying attention to.

Luke knew Ashton saw right through him, but felt the need to defend himself anyways, "'M not sleeping, just resting 'm eyes." He yawned, voice thick with sleep and fondness for the boy above him.

Even though Luke's eyes were slipping shut again, he could practically feel Ashton's smile lingering on his face, and he mirrored it.  Luke cuddled closer to Ashton's warm body; head resting on Ash's lap and legs curled up against his own chest.  There was comfortable silence between them.

"You're such an omega sometimes, you know that," Ashton began happily, fracturing the calm atmosphere, "I love it, don't get me wrong, it makes the alpha in me swell up and get all protective of you, but I just can't help seeing you as an omega, _my_ omega." He added the last part almost as an afterthought to himself.  Luke noticed that he seemed to be squished further into Ashton's chest as his little speech went on.

"I just, I don't know, you seem so small right now, 'n cozy in my arms, just like a perfect little bundle for me to keep warm and safe..." Ashton stroked the back of his hand down Luke's cheek, but Luke promptly flicked it off, knowing the nature of this talk anyways.

"You can stop fantasizing now." Luke replied dryly, glaring up at his boyfriend who was all too into his daydream to notice.

"Aw, c'mon don't be mad," Ashton lightened his tone, "You know how I am, it's hard for me, sometimes, y'know, being an alpha without an omega.  I can't help my mind from wandering when my instincts are telling me something."  He didn't say it at all harshly, just in a pondering tone.

But Luke's reply was anything but gentle, "Well why don't you go and find yourself one then.  A perfect omega who you can smother and love as you choose.  Sorry I'm not up to your standards, asshole."  He spit, angrily turning over in Ashton's lap and facing towards the T.V. instead of up at Ash.  

Ashton knew he should take his boyfriend's outburst seriously, but he couldn't deny himself from savoring how adorable that was.

 He could hear Luke huffing dramatically, waiting for some acknowledgement.  Ashton chose his words wisely, knowing all too well that this was a touchy subject for them, as Luke hadn't presented yet.  

"Now, why would I do that when I have _my_ perfect boyfriend?  My independent, strong, masculine boyfriend who doesn't need my smothering." Ash pulled away from Luke a little bit, relaxing back into the couch, and feeling Luke's unhappiness at being less near to him.  

It was childish, but Ash just put his hands behind his head, nowhere near where they resided before, slowly smoothing down Luke's hair, and grinned smugly at the whiny sound that came from his stubborn boyfriend.

Luke made a tiny sound of defeat, "I didn't mean it like that.  I don't want you not to touch me anymore, and it's got nothing to do with being masculine by the way.  I just take things like that to heart because I know I'm going to be an alpha and I still want to be with you after that happens.  We can get an omega for the both of us, since your need seem _so_ insatiable," Luke's eye roll could be heard through his tone, "But I still want _us_.  You just seem so... fidgety lately, always talking about how much you wish you had an omega to coddle, and I just don't fit the bill."  

Luke let out a heavy sigh, like he was getting this off of his chest for the first time.  He turned back to Ashton.

Ash was looking down at Luke so fondly, it even made Luke gag a little bit.  He gave Ash a confused glance and raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response.

"You have no idea how important you are to me, do you?"  Ashton asked in earnest.  Luke now looked genuinely confused and Ash pulled him up, to sit straight on his lap.

"How could you ever think that I'm unhappy, or that I want something more, or there's something that you can't give me.  Because you give me everything I want, everything I need.  It all comes from you, angel.  I don't want some omega instead of you, I just want _you_.  Stop beating yourself up about your hypothetical status because nothing is going to change between us no matter what you turn out to be."  Ashton finished softly, planting a series of kisses along Luke's hairline.

"You say it like I'm not going to be an alpha."  Luke looked up at Ashton.  Ash hummed against Luke's forehead.

"You might not be you know.  There's no factor that can predict your status 100%."

"My whole family's made up of alphas.  The chances of me turning out to be an omega are so slim, I don't bother worrying about it."  Luke shrugged.

"Ya, but, why worry about it?  I think you should embrace your chances of becoming an omega just as much as you do with your chances of presenting as alpha."

"That's just wishful thinking on your part." Luke chuckled from under Ashton's chin.

"You caught me."  Ash playfully growled, rolling his eyes.  Luke tucked himself further into Ashton's chest, semi-straddling his hips, but it was comfortable.  Ash tightened his arms around Luke's balled up frame and kissed the crown of his head again.

"I love you."  Luke murmured.

"And I, you."  

Luke snorted, "OK Shakespeare."

"Shut up.  'M just trying to be romantic.  No need to be a dick."  Ash's lips pressed into Luke's forehead as he whined at Luke's teasing.

"You're funny.  Now carry me to bed."  Ashton laughed at his boyfriends order, but swiftly lifted him off of the couch as he stood up, maneuvering him into bridal style.  Luke let out a surprised squeak, and clung onto Ash's neck for dear life.

"So much for not wanting my coddling," Ashton paused, "Princess Luke." He finished with a chuckle at his own joke, and a weak slap to the bicep from princess Luke.

"Be quiet, you know you love it." Luke yawned and rested his head in the crook of Ashton's neck, pressing little wet kisses all over the warm skin there.  He let himself be carried up the staircase and into their room (it was technically Luke's but Ashton stayed over so often that it had become shared).  

Luke stayed practically boneless while Ashton undressed him and puled a shirt over his head that smelled of him.  It was soft and warm; the epitome of Ashton.  Luke nuzzled himself into Ashton's pillow as the alpha undressed until he was left in his boxers.  

Ash's pillow smelled so good for some reason.  It hadn't smelled particularly bad before, Luke just couldn't recall ever noticing such a vibrant smell coming from the fabric.  He would have to ask about a new cologne that he might have started wearing.  

Soon, Luke felt warm hands slide around his waist and the cover being pulled up over them both.  

"You stole my side of the bed."  It was Ashton pouting about Luke having claimed his pillow for the night.

"Well your pillow smelled so good I couldn't resist." Luke sleepily chuckled, eyes slowly slipping shut.  He felt Ashton still beside him.

"That's weird, because I noticed a change in your scent tonight as well.  Nothing major, but you smelled, I don't know, sweeter?  Like you've been wearing vanilla perfume for the last half an hour."  The thought was left to sit in the air, Ashton was still spooning Luke, with his face pressed into Luke's hairline as always; nosing at the fluffy, soft hair there.  

But there was something heavier between them, neither of them could place what it was, it wasn't even a feeling, just a pressure in the back of their minds, jarred because of the subtle scent difference.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, angel?  You do feel a bit warm.  Maybe that's what the change of smell could've been."  Ashton questioned.

"Yeah, 'm feeling fine, Ash.  Just go to sleep, ok?  Stop worrying, I'm fine."  Ashton made a sound to say otherwise, but didn't continue to pry, sensing that Luke was almost asleep.

In all honesty, Luke did feel a little strange.  But it was just like the change in dynamic before, it wasn't something tangible that he could put his finger on, like a stomach ache.  It was an uncomfortable feeling _inside_ of him. Luke knew Ashton would want to hear about this, but he figured that the alpha was already asleep, so he curled up against Ash's strong, comforting chest, and slept.

* * *

When Luke woke up, he was alone and very unhappy about it.  It wasn't like Ashton to leave him in the mornings.  Luke found himself feeling extremely needy, and sad that Ashton wasn't with him.  

He also realized that he felt about 200 degrees.  

Maybe he _was_ sick.  Luke turned over and smushed his face into his own pillow that hadn't been used during the night, it's cool surface felt amazing on his feverish skin.

From outside of the room, Luke could hear Ashton walking around downstairs.  He found that if he listened hard enough, he could hear Ashton talking to someone.  Luke didn't know who he would've invited over at, Luke look at the clock, 6:37 in the morning.  Now Luke had some serious questions for Ash.  

He could hear him walking up the stairs, still speaking; he sounded angry.  This was definitely strange, and Luke could detect a hint of panic rising from Ashton's voice now.  

"-I don't bloody know!  We literally never expected this to happen!"  There was a pause and Luke could hear Ashton make acknowledgements to the person he was talking to, but couldn't hear the person talking.  He gathered that Ashton must be on the phone.

"-I'm just worried about him!"  Ashton hissed, "He's still asleep, but when he wakes up he's not going to know what's happening to him!  And, what if he rejects his status?!  Y've heard those stories haven't you?"

Another pause.  Ashton was right outside Luke's door, he could hear ash's heavy breathing and the hum of the phone.  What had Ash meant by his status? And rejecting it?  

Luke was beginning to worry himself, he felt... Not that great, but not horrible.  Just very hot and itchy.  Ok, so the itch was new.  The itch was quite annoying actually and he figured that he didn't have time for Ashton to be secretive about what was going on when he clearly knew.

"Ash?"  

"-oh fuck, he's awake!  Ok, talk to you later Cal.  Thanks man.  Yea, yea I'll call you later... No don't worry.  Fuck off I would never do that!  I know but... Fine.  Ok thank you Calum... Goodbye.  I'm hanging up.  Yes, right now.  Goodbye!"  Luke heard Ashton sigh after he hung up.

The door slid open and Ashton walked in.  Slowly, like Luke was a scared animal who could spook at any second, he walked towards the bed that housed his lover.

"Hey, Luke."

"Hi?  May I ask what the fuck might you be doing?"

"Ok, I know you probably have no clue as to what's going on but-"

"Wrong."

Ashton spluttered.

"I can tell when something is wrong with me, Ash."

"No, Luke this is different, you don't know-"

"Can you just shut up."  Luke felt hot, like not just hot but _hot_.  He didn't have time for Ashton to blabber on about Luke not knowing what was wrong.  

Ashton was taken aback at the outburst, but calmed down thinking about the current situation.  He couldn't really blame Luke for any rash behaviour at the moment.

"I'm going into a rut, aren't I?"  Luke asked with an air of finality.  Ashton felt scared to say anything.

"Well, uh... Not exactly."  He scratched the back of his neck nervously.  Luke looked up at him incredulously.

"Luke, you're- you're not going into a rut, um, what's actually happening is that, uh you are about to go into heat..."  Ashton finished shyly and watched Lukes jaw drop a foot.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"I know you never thought this would ever happen, to be honest neither did I, but it is and I need to make sure that you know what's actually happening.  I talked to Calum this morning when I smelled that you were about to go into heat so I know how he handled Michael the, uh, first time..."  he waited apprehensively for Luke to answer back.

"Luke?"

"Luke are you ok?"

"Luke!"  Ashton was yelling incredulously at the small, almost omega on their bed, who was staring at him with a frozen expression of shock on his face.

"This can't be happening," Luke's voice was just above a whisper. "Oh my god... I'm an omega!?"  

Ashton stood at the foot of the bed, not really knowing how to calm the frazzled boy below him.  Luke's scent was already getting strong and it was taking a good chunk of Ashton's focus not to forget everything Calum had just told him about being careful with Luke, throw it out of the window, and fuck him right then and there.  

"Shh, shh, I know this is unexpected but you'll be fine, angel.  You're not even really in heat yet, just like, right about to be.  Plus I'm and alpha, I'll help you through it, don't worry."

Luke chuckled, sounding more like himself, "It's just like you to, once again, bring up the fact that you're a capable alpha, Ash."

"Well you'll be glad that I am, once you really get going."  Ashton muttered to himself.  They were both paused, looking at each other. 

"So... what's supposed to happen now?"

"Well, how do you feel?" 

"Fine I guess, maybe kind of hot and itchy."  Luke then blushed and looked down, hoping Ashton didn't notice.  

"What."  He noticed.

"I don't want to say, it's embarrassing."

"Luke, in a couple of minutes you are going to be begging me to fuck the shit out of you.  It can't be that bad, darling."  Ashton smiled and moved to sit beside a now wildly blushing Luke.

"I just feel a bit, uh, horny?"  Luke buried his face downwards into the fluffy comforter, embarrassed.

"That's about to get a lot worse, babe."  Ashton said with a smirk pulling at the edges of his lips.

Luke huffed and without thinking, fluffed the blanket so that a gust of air from underneath hit him square in the face.  That gust of air carried a giant dose of Aston's concentrated alpha scent, which was enough to send Luke snowballing into heat.

"-Luke!"

Ashton knew what happened before Luke did.  All of a sudden, everything Luke had been feeling intensified 100 times.  The heat, the smell- _the smell._ Ashton's scent was suddenly so overpowering, Luke felt himself sink down into the covers in an effort to bring Ash scent closer to him.

It was the best scent that Luke had ever had the pleasure of smelling, and it ignited something inside of him that yearned for the owner of that scent.  And in that moment, Luke realized that Ashton was the alpha that he wanted, _needed_.  

"-uke?!"

"Luke?!"

Luke was being turned around and placed on Ash's lap.  The only thing he could think to do was grind down ferociously to possibly ease his newly aching cock.  He didn't even remember chubbing up, just getting a whiff of Ash's strong alpha scent and going wild.

But he could hear Ashton trying to speak to him and saw that there was worry in his eyes, but behind that worry was an animalistic stare that made his insides churn with some kind of twisted glee.  Ashton was hard as a rock.

"Luke, can you hear me?  Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Mmh... Ashton."  Luke groaned, not being able to stop himself from slowly rocking back and forth.  Ashton gripped the sides of his face in his big hands.  His big, strong, capable hands with long fingers and-

"-Luke!"  That startled him and he focused back on Ashton, "Are you with me?"

"Mhm."  Luke's voice was airy.

"Good, I need you to listen to me, angel, ok?  Just hear me out for two seconds, and this is important. If I have heat sex with you now, do you want me to knot you?"  Luke moaned at the thought.

"Think about it seriously.  If I knot you too many times we'll be starting the bonding process.  That means that I will be your alpha and you will be _my_ omega."  Luke moaned even louder at the thought of having Ashton be his alpha.

"Please, please, Ash, please.  I want that, I want that so bad you don't even know."

"Oh, I know, baby, trust me, I know,"  Ashton peppered kissed all over the blond's sweaty face, "Fuck, you smell so good.  So _omega,_  and you're all fucking mine."  He growled.

Ashton swiveled around to be against the headboard and he carried Luke with him.  Luke was still bouncing in Ash's lap with his head leaning against the alpha's shoulder and neck.

Luke panted in Ashton's ear as he moved his hands down to grip the omega's ass.

"Ash..."  Luke whined against his neck, licking at his jugular and pressing his nose into the sweaty flesh there; right at Ash's bonding gland.  

Ashton pulled Luke back for a second with a serious look on his face, "No, no, baby, we cant bond right now, ok?  'm sorry but you're so caught up on emotions and instincts that I don't really know if you truly want to be mine forever.  Its something we can discuss another time."  Ash looked sad on the inside but he meant what he said.

Luke couldn't process that many words at once, so he opted for smashing their lips together feverishly.  Once Ashton started to respond to the kiss, he felt hands roam around his body, and he grabbed onto Ash's shoulders for support in case he decided to melt.  

"Please, Ash," he spoke between kisses, "please fuck me." 

This seemed to send a signal to Ashton's brain that rewired it to "Alpha with an omega in heat", because at the sound of Luke's voice, he snarled and flipped them over on top of the mattress.

Luke was trying to grind up into Ashton's crotch at the same time as claw his way out of his boxers.  The slick leaking out of him had already soaked through the material.

"Yeah, baby, you want be to fuck you so hard you'll smell like me for weeks, huh?"  Ashton nosed at Luke's scent glands, drinking in the needy omega scent pouring out of them like it was fuelling him.

"Yes, Ash, wanna smell like an omega for you.  Everyone will know I'm yours, but please do something!"  Luke squirmed against the bed sheets.

"God, yes, angel.  Gonna wreck your pretty little hole with my knot.  Fill you up with my cum untill it's leaking out of your ass.  Ugh, 'm gonna make you feel so good."  Ashton rambled as he shed himself of his clothes, leaving him in a pair of boxers, like Luke.

Ashton reached down between them and grabbed Luke's cock through his boxers, sliding his hand up and down and swallowing the moans that flowed out of the omega under him. 

Luke raked his hands down Ashton's back and started to rut feverishly against Ashton's palm.

"You gonna cum for me baby?"

Luke didn't respond, only panted for a few seconds, gave a high pitch whine and stilled against Ashton's hand.

"That's it, baby, good boy."

Luke moaned obscenely at the pet name, opening his legs wider for Ash to situate himself into.  Luke was still hard and aching, which wasn't going to change anytime soon.  

"C'mon, sweetheart lets get these dirty boxers off of you."  Ashton said as he peeled the thin fabric from Luke's sticky skin.  He lifted his hips up to aid Ash with the process.

Luke's cock sprung up from its confines, slapping up against his stomach onto the soft skin there. Luke grabbed it right away, stroking madly, trying to calm the raging need inside of him.

Ashton promptly slapped his hand away and wrapped his fingers around the base of Luke's cock, effectively stopping the omega from cumming again.

"This is mine, sweetheart.  You don't get to touch yourself anymore, that's my job."  Ashton slowly stroked up and down the wet shaft, and rubbing his thumb around the sensitive head.

Luke was panting and shaking below him, looking incredibly fucked out.  

"Ash, ash, oh fuck yes, please ash.  Need to cum."  Luke mumbled into the alphas neck.

"Wait untill I stick my cock into you, baby, you're gonna cum so hard for me, for your alpha."  Ashton stated proudly, and removed his hand from Luke's dick.  Ashton wasn't technically Luke's alpha yet, but it was hard to resist the urge to claim him.

"Oh, Ash, please don't make me wait.  I need you, I need you, please."  Luke hiccuped out a sob and clawed blindly at Ashton's shoulder blades.

"Shh, baby boy, I'm right here,"  Ash swiped his finger up Luke's crack and prodded at the loosened hole, "gonna fuck you so good."  

Luke whent lax below Ashton, breathing heavily below him, and made grabby hands up, yearning for a kiss.

Ashton responded with a slow fiery kiss that made Luke's stomach do summersaults.  Luke tried to push Ashton's finger further inside him, but Ashton only chuckled and pulled his hand away from the horny omega's ass altogether, eliciting a needy wine from him.

Ashton pulled his face away from Luke's, "Don't whine, sweetheart, I'll prep you now if you think you're ready,"  He leaned back into Luke's neck and nipped at the bonding glad there, "Get my fingers all the way into your tight little ass, nice 'n wet with all the slick your needy little hole has for me.  Gonna press my fingers against your prostate and milk one out of you baby, how does that sound?"  Ashton rasped, and Luke could feel the smirk tugging at Ash's lips when he nodded yes into Ashton's neck at such a prospect.

"C'mon, baby boy, use your words.  Do you want that?"  There was a hint of sincerity and concern for consensual reasons, but Ashton's voice was mostly teasing.  He knew Luke was too far gone in heat to be able to answer back in full sentences, nonetheless comprehend what Ashton asked in the first place.

So, when Luke responded with gibberish and his head thrashing around on the pillow, Ashton wasn't surprised.

"Shh, shh, Lukey, I'm right here.  M' gonna prep you now, loosen you up around my fingers ok?" 

Luke nodded pathetically, lookin more like his head was tilting off of broken hinges with his neck.

"Good boy, on your tummy now, baby."  

Ashton said softly, guiding Luke as he rolled-flopped -over.  He rubbed the small of Luke's back in praise once the simple task was completed.  Not only was Luke looking for Ashton's knot while in heat, but also approval from "his alpha" and comfort as well.

Once Luke was situated on his belly, Ashton lifted his hips up, a gesture which resulted in Luke being face down ass up, perfect.  There was a pause.  Just long enough to hear the laboured breathing of both the alpha and omega in their haze.

Ashton leaned over Luke's down turned spine, pressing kissed that started from the nape of his neck and ran all the way down to the dimples that adorned his tailbone.

"So beautiful, baby.  Always so perfect for me.   _My_ Lukey, _my_ omega."  

Ashton muttered between the kisses.

When he got down to Luke's semi-parted cheeks, he grabbed both fleshy globes, each one gripped firmly in Ashton's hands, and parted them further, revealing Luke's wet, pink, winking hole, dripping and oozing with clear and slightly iridescent slick.

Ashton could hear Luke's breathing pick up even more as he blew softly onto his hole.  Some slick dripped onto the sheets, while the rest rippled outwards.

The bitter honey smell was almost overpowering for Ashton.  He was being drawn towards Luke's leaking ass as if by magnets, but once he was close enough, Ashton took a large, wet, and obnoxious lick from the seam of Luke's full balls up to his butt dimples.

It seemed that Luke was collapsing further into the bed and moaning loudly into the pillow he was biting on.

"Ash... Ash, please.  No more teasing..."  Luke's voice was wilted an muffled by the pillow his face was smushed into.

"But you're so fun to tease, baby. So needy and hard."  Ashton flicked his tongue around Luke's hole, relishing in the moans from him.

Luke panted and his knees shook a bit as Ashton continued his onslaught of licking and sucking around Luke's ass.  He slipped the tip of his tongue into Luke's tight hole and had to keep his hands gripping Luke's hips so the younger boy didn't fall flat on the bed.

"'S ok, sweetheart.  I've got you."  Ashton cooed as he slipped one finger slowly into Luke's fluttering hole.  Luke was muttering a nonsensical mash of curses, pleas and Ashton's name.  

"That's right, baby.  Feels good doesn't it?  Can't wait to fill you up with my knot," Ashton was drawing his middle finger in an out of Luke's ass slowly, and crooking it, searching for Luke's prostate.  

"Oh _fuck_ , Ash, right there!" Luke shuddered.

"Yeah, baby?  Is that your spot?"  Ashton added another finger in and pressed them into the place which had Luke whining and his knees knocking together.

Ash pumped two fingers in and out of Luke's ass, hearing the moans and curses flying out of the omega's mouth.

"Ash, Ash, fuck, Ash!"  Stray tears strolled down Luke's face as the alpha above him rubbed mercilessly against his prostate.  It felt so good and Luke didn't know what to do with himself.  

"Shh, baby boy, I know, I know.  You can cum, cum for me, angel."  Ashton soothed Luke, planting wet kisses along his curved spine.

Luke let out a spluttering noise and a hiccupy moan as cum splashed all over the bed sheets under him and onto his chest and face. 

He collapsed, cock still hard and leaking, but exhausted.  Ashton knew that neither Luke not him would be completely satisfied until he and Luke knotted.

"C'mon, sweetheart," Ashton pulled a very limp Luke into his lap and stroked his sweaty skin, "d'you think you can take a couple more?"

"'M still so hard, Ash.  Why 'm I still hard?"

"It's because I haven't knotted you yet, angel.  Your instincts won't let you get soft untill I knot you.  It's the same for me, baby."

Luke cuddled up in Ashton's embrace and started licking and sucking on his sweaty neck and chest.

"Still want you to fuck me, Ash."

Ashton purred with gratitude and flipped them over so he was hovering over Luke and nosing at his bonding gland.

"'M glad, baby.  I can't wait to fuck you properly."

Ashton could see Luke's eyes slowly dropping to half mast as he reached down to stroke the boys leaking cock.

"Stay awake for me, baby.  Don't fall asleep yet."  Ashton chuckled softly and kissed each of Luke's closed eyelids.

"M' not sleeping... Just resting my eyes."  

"Haven't heared that one before."

Luke gave a sleepy chuckle and a wet sounding moan as Ashton thumbed over his slit.

Ash moved Luke's legs so that they were slung over his shoulders.

"Let me take care of you, baby."  He placed a searing kiss onto Luke's plush lips.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Luke moaned and nodded.

"Words, angel, I need words."

"You know how bad I want this, Ash," Luke paused and looked strait into Ashton's eyes," I want you to fuck me into this mattress, right now."

Ashton wasted no time, he lined up his cock and pushed into Luke in one swift motion.  They had had sex with each other many times before, but it felt a hundred times more special now.

Lukes hands flew to grip Ash's neck as he pulled almost all the way out of Luke and slammed back in.

"So good, baby.  Feel so good around me.  So tight and warm for your alpha's cock."

Luke mewled at the praise.

"That's right, angel, show me how good you feel." 

Luke was being punched into the bed by Ashton's powerful thrusts. The only sounds he could really make were pinched ' _Ah, Ah, Ah's'._

"Love you so much, Lukey.  All mine, baby."  

"More, Ash, harder, need more."

"Oh, you want more, baby.  Fuck, I'll give you more."  Ashton growled and changed the angle while going slower and deeper.

Luke let out a long, loud string of moans and raked his hands down Ashton's back and shoulders.

Luke started to cry again.  His overwhelmed body couldn't process the feelings, so he opted to cry because he was so overrun with ecstasy. 

Ashton noticed the overflow of tears on Luke's face and slowed down his thrusts to a crawl.

"Baby, what's wrong?  Are you ok, Lukey?"  He moved a lock of hair from the omega's eyes.

Luke sobbed and nodded erratically.  

"F-feels so good, Ash.  D-don't want y-you t-to stop-p."

Ashton smiled down at Luke and kissed all over his face as he picked up the pace of his thrusts once again.

"I've got you, baby, it's ok.  Just relax, sweetheart, let me do the work."

Luke moaned and nodded, crying once again from feeling so loved and cared for.  Just relishing in the glow of Ashton above him and the tender kisses being pressed to his lips.

Ashton kept his thrusts to a slow but sharp pace; going in slowly and snapping his hips the rest of the way in, successfully hitting Luke's prostate at almost every thrust.

Ashton could sense that Luke was about to cum.  He was writhing on the bed and clenching tightly around Ashton's cock, making Ash's knot swell up.

"Ash, Ash, I think I'm gonna-," Luke paused to let out a loud moan.

"Shh, you can cum baby.  Want you to cum around my knot.  Think you can do that, angel?"

Luke nodded and arched his back off of the bed momentarily.  Ashton's knot was swelling up quickly now and pushing its way inside Luke's tight hole.

"Lukey you need to relax for me, baby.  My knot will be too big and won't fit in if you're clenching."  Ash nestled into the crook of Luke's neck.

Luke tried his bet to relax himself as he felt Ashton's knot prodding at his hole.  

"Good boy, Lukey."  Ashton panted above him.

Luke was on the brink of cumming, but he couldn't, he needed Ash's knot inside him first.

"Ash, Ash, need you to cum."

"I'll cum after you cum, sweetheart."

"No, Ash, wanna feel your knot inside me.  Then I'll cum."  Luke was out of breath and panting.  

Ashton nodded and started to thrust faster into Luke.  He was grunting and sweating.  Ashton's knot grew to full size and pushed strait into Luke.  

Luke arched up off of the mattress once again and let out a cry.  Ashton continued pounding into Luke, and grunting and moaning loudly.

Ash's knot seemed to throb and he stilled inside of Luke and came in thick ribbons.  Luke could feel them shooting into him, and that set him off.

With another loud moan from Luke he clenched around Ashton and his knot, and came so hard he was seeing stars.  

Luke could feel his eyes clench up and tears pricked at the corners.  It felt like an age had passed once he opened his eyes.  

Ashton was staring down at Luke with so much calmness and contentedness.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey, Ash."

Ashon flipped them over gingerly, careful not to jostle Luke about too much because the omega was still tied to his knot.

"Mmh, Ash you smell so good.  Your scent makes me feel safe."  Luke smiled lightly and curled up as much as he could on top of Ashton's chest.

Ash kissed the top of Luke's head softly, "That's because we scent marked each other, Lukey."

Luke looked up at Ashton with curious eyes.

"You'll be able to pick out my scent from lots of different alphas, and it will usually smell the best and make you feel safe and comforted."

Luke nodded, "Does that happen with you to, but like, with my scent."  

"Yup.  It's the best smell in the universe.  And I can tell when you're hurt because your scent will change, it gets sour.  Your scent will make me feel like a good alpha, depending on what you smell like."

Ashton caressed Luke's back and face and wiped some stray tears from Luke's cheeks.

"I'm so glad you're an omega." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Of course you are."

"Well, aren't you glad that you're an omega so I can be your alpha?"  Ashton's face was smug.

"Yes, Ashton, I can't even fathom how hard my omega life would be if you, my amazing, strong, protective-". Ashton cut Luke's sarcastic monologue short.

"Oh fuck off."  The alpha had a soft blush high on his cheeks.

When Luke proceeded to laugh at him, Ashton gave a short thrust up into him, making the boy moan in surprise and collapse back into Ashton's chest.

"You suck!"  Luke gave a joking whine.

"You love me still." Ashton kissed Luke and chuckled.

They were both still tied to Ashton's knot, and Luke was starting to get squirmy.

"When, um, how long does this usually last." 

"How long does what usually last?"

"Your uh, your knot."  Luke looked down and blushed, clearly uncomfortable with talking about sex things when the moment had faded.

Ashton laughed but stopped when Luke hit him on the chest and pathetically whined 'stooop'.

"It lasts about 20 minutes, bubby."  Ash rubbed up and down Luke's back to try and soothe him a bit.

"Ok."

Ashton wasn't happy with the monotoned reaction from Luke.  Omegas were supposed to really enjoy being knotted, maybe Luke just didn't like it.

"Is everything ok, babe?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, Ash."

"The last time you said that and didn't tell me what's wrong you went into heat."  Ashton chuckled and Luke rolled his eyes.

"I'm just thinking about the bonding.  Y'know, being tied to you for forever sounds pretty good, Ash."

"I hope that wasn't sarcasm because we're pretty much already tied, just not "officially"." 

"I wasn't."

"Good, because I love you."

"And I, you."  Luke replied with a smirk.

It was Ashton's turn to whine for mercy.

"I was just trying to be romantic last night! What was so bad about my Shakespearean attempts at romance, Luke?"

Luke laughed, heartily to, and layed his head on Ashons chest.  His knot was starting to soften.

"'Love you."  He kissed Ash's nipple as Ashton kissed his forehead.

"I love you to, Lukey, forever."

"Gosh, we're so fucking sappy after sex aren't we?"

Ashton giggled and agreed.  After a moment of silence, Luke's eyes started to droop again.

"C'mon, angel, let's go clean up."

Ash pulled his flaccid cock out of Luke slowly, as not to oversensitize him.

"Don't wanna move.  Can't we just sleep forever?"

"Tempting, but when you wake up with dried cum on your face and all in your hair, you will be washing it out yourself."

"There is not that much cum on me... is there?"

Ashon pulled Luke a little closer and pretended to closely inspect his face.

"Oh, fuck off Ash, there probably isn't any at all."  Luke was hiding his pink face.

"You are so beautiful, Luke.  You don't even know it.  I think that I'm probably the luckiest alpha, like, ever."

Luke scoffed and tried to sound indignant, but it came out as more of an embarrassed whine.

He nuzzled himself into Ashton's neck without saying anything, but Ashton could tell he was smiling and blushing.

There was a comfortable silence between them, and after a few minutes, Ashton could hear Luke's breathing even out.

He cautiously shimmied them over onto the other side of their bed so they wouldn't be sleeping on all of Luke's cum.

Luke made a snuffly noise that Ashton cooed at.  He stayed awake to listen to Luke breathe for a bit but let sleep take over with two thoughts left in his brain.

The first was that he should've definitely insisted that they both take a shower because he smelt, frankly, awfully like his armpit (and so did Luke but he would never admit that).

The second was a small voice in the back of his head that reminded him that he didn't use a condom... and he knotted with Luke.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, that took a month or so to write. Thanks to everyone who left kudos and commented nice things :-) this chapter is for you.


End file.
